Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Lady lisa-chan
Summary: Ciel et son majordome doivent aider la Reine dans une enquête truffée de magie,de démons,et bien sûr de problèmes.Les Shinigamis seront de l'aventure pour attraper ce tueur!Venez lire une nouvelle histoire inconcevable de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre!
1. Chapter 1

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Bonjour tout le monde, voici mon tout premier chapitre (prologue) sur Kuroshitsuji.

Résumé :

Après la mission de Jack l'éventreur, Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome, Sébastian Michaelis, doivent encore aider la reine Victoria dans une enquête truffée d'embûches, de magie, de démons, et bien sûr de problèmes. Les Dieux de la Mort seront de l'aventure pour attraper ce tueur sans vergogne. Venez lire une nouvelle histoire inconcevable de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Droit d'auteur : Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso-sensei.

Note : Cette histoire se passe bien à Londres au 19ème siècle. Exactement au même niveau que l'anime et le livre. Je précise aussi qu'elle se passe peu après la mission de Jack l'Eventreur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit ! Et les inscrits aussi ! ^^

Prologue.

Dans ce Londres froid et gelé de l'hiver du 19ème siècle, un homme de corpulence moyenne sortit d'une vieille demeure qui tombait en ruine mais où résidait encore une femme d'une quarantaine d'année et son fils unique. Seul le bruit de ses pas se fait entendre dans les ruelles étroites et humides. C'est alors qu'un cri dévastateur déchira tout Londres en l'espace d'un instant. Vers la fin de la ruelle, la silhouette noire se retourna puis sourit et...

* * *

- « ...Eur, monsieur, MONSIEUR ! »

Un jeune maître sortit difficilement de ses songes et baissa ses papiers qu'il tenait.

- « Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu m'interrompt dans mon travail, Sébastian ? »

Ce majordome, un grand homme musclé, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un rouge perçant, sourit à son jeune maître Ciel Phantomhive, un enfant de 12 ans, aux cheveux noirs cendrés et aux yeux d'un bleu des plus profond.

- « Il est exactement 16 heures, l'heure de votre Aftenoon Tea » répliqua Sébastian.

Le propriétaire des lieux tourna la tête vers la pendule accrochée au dessus de la cheminée.

- « C'est exact mais ne t'avons-nous pas appris à frapper ? » dit-il d'un ton froid et important.

- « Je vous assure que je l'ai fait. Cependant, vu que vous ne répondiez pas, j'ai pensé qu'on vous avait peut-être imposé une petite « sortie » comme la dernière fois après votre... »

- « Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, quand vas-tu t'arrêter de raconter les choses que je sais déjà ? » interrompit le jeune noble.

- « Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser ma maladresse, monsieur »

- « Bien bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

- « Aujourd'hui, c'est du Royal Doulton de Ceylan dans le service bleu et blanc de Wedwood ainsi qu'un millefeuille aux abricots et à la poudre de thé vert. » argumenta le majordome.

- « Bien, tu peux...» commença Ciel.

- « Je vous apporte aussi une lettre de sa majesté » coupa poliment Sébastian.

- « Très bien, pose la sur le bureau et tu peux disposer » continua l'enfant.

Le majordome fit une courbette et se redressa.

- « Bien alors veuillez m'excuser »

Sébastian se retira dans un fin claquement de porte.

Quand Ciel était certain que son majordome était « vraiment » parti, il s'accorda un long et paisible soupir.

- « Ce n'est pas possible ce majordome, il faut toujours qu'il apparaisse quand on ne veut pas le voir »

Puis il prit cette lettre supposée venir de la Reine Victoria. Il observa le sceau inscrit dans la cire. C'était bien celui de la Cour. On entendit encore un soupir désintéressé dans le manoir.

- « Que me veut-elle encore, cela ne fait-il pas à peine deux semaines que j'ai fini sa mission ? » se lamenta l'enfant borgne.

Il s'accorda un énième soupir avant d'entreprendre la lecture.

_« Cher Ciel,_

_Je t'écris du salon du Sud-Ouest où la température se fait meilleure. J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes et que ma dernière demande ne t'a point affecté. Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'ai encore besoin de toi. Depuis une semaine, des meurtres se multiplient. J'aimerai que cette affaire se termine le plus vite possible. Je compte sur toi, Ciel. _

_Encore un grand merci._

_Dès que tu auras fini ceci, je t'inviterai pour un Afetrnoon Tea. Bien, n'oublie donc pas de passer mon bonjour à tes domestiques et à ta charmante fiancée. _

_Queen Victoria_

_7 janvier 1888_

_In England. »_

- « Encore une mission pénible » souffla Ciel.

Il posa l'enveloppe sur le côté et se dépêcha de finir ses papiers car il savait qu'à partir de demain, il n'aurait plus de temps pour la paperasse de son entreprise.

* * *

**Review ? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 1 !

Je voulais aussi m'excuser auprès de tout ce que attendait une suite. J'ai été débordée de partout. Entre l'école, les devoirs, les examens... Mais voici, enfin, une suite à ce petit (même beaucoup, je sais! TT_TT) prologue !

Pardon encore pour les fautes d'orthographes ! ^^'

Résumé :

Après la mission de Jack l'éventreur, Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome, Sébastian Michaelis, doivent encore aider la reine Victoria dans une enquête truffée d'embûches, de magie, de démons, et bien sûr de problèmes. Les Dieux de la Mort seront de l'aventure pour attraper ce tueur sans vergogne. Venez lire une nouvelle histoire inconcevable de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Droit d'auteur : Les personnages sont à Yana Toboso-sensei.

Note : Cette histoire se passe bien à Londres au 19ème siècle. Exactement au même niveau que l'anime et le livre. Je précise aussi qu'elle se passe peu après la mission de Jack l'Eventreur.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit ! Et les inscrits aussi ! ^^ Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur !

Chapitre 1.

... Et voyant deux policiers passer devant lui, l'assassin se cacha dans la pénombre de la lune afin de guetter leurs mouvements. Quand la voie principale fut libre, il sorti de sa cachette et traversa l'immense rue caillouteuse. Il rentra dans une petite auberge et observant le réceptionniste endormi, il prit les clés de sa chambre et monta les escaliers. Dehors, un homme très grand, leva la tête vers l'enseigne de l'auberge qui se nommait...

* * *

- « Bonjour Monsieur. Il est l'heure de vous lever »

Le majordome ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux et le soleil inonda la pièce où, encore un peu endormi, se réveillait le jeune comte.

- « heu...» grogna Ciel.

- « Il fait beau aujourd'hui, jeune maître » sourit Sébastian.

- « Sûrement ! »

- « Je reconnais là votre humeur matinale » se moqua le majordome.

Ciel fusilla du regard le brun et l'incita à lui présenter le petit déjeuné d'aujourd'hui.

- « Comme j'ai entendu que la récolte de thé en Asie était de qualité, j'en ai fait venir directement du lieu de moisson » dit-il d'un sourire.

-« Aujourd'hui je serai très occupé et je désire le manoir le plus calme de la région, compris ? » dit le maître d'une voix épuisée mais néanmoins imposante.

- « Oui monsieur, je m'en engage. Oh, et aussi, le service à thé du japon que vous aviez commandé, est arrivé hier » renchérit l'homme vêtu de noir.

- « Bien je te fais confiance » répondit-il en levant les bras pour laisser la place à sa tenue du jour : un pantalon vert ainsi qu'une chemise blanche tenue au niveau du cou par un ruban bleu et une veste de la même couleur que son pantalon. Pendant que Ciel essayait de mettre ses chaussures, Sébastian lui noua son cache œil puis il se mit à la hauteur des pieds de son maître et lui enfila correctement ses bottines marron.

- « Bien, cela étant terminé, prépare une voiture pour partir à Londres. J'ai une affaire importante à y faire » ordonna l'enfant.

- « Oui monsieur. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser »

Et le majordome sortit de la chambre en laissant son jeune maître.

Sébastian descendit les escaliers qui craquèrent sous ses pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- « Eh bien, je vais de ce pas commencer les préparatifs. Hum, je vais commencer » Et c'est sur ses dires qu'il commença les préparatifs.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre. Il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte grise.

« ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? May Linn ? »

Surpris, il y avait de la mousse de partout. La petite bonne cria, pleura de lui pardonna. Le majordome remonta ses manches et commença à tout nettoyer.

- « May Linn, le maître désire du silence, fait donc attention si tu ne veux pas être virée » réprimanda Sébastian.

C'est alors qu'une odeur de brûler se fit sentir. Sébastian accourut à la cuisine où il trouva Bardroy émergeant des nuages de fumée devant la viande du déjeuné.

- « Bardroy, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas utiliser tes armes à feu pour la cuisine ? »

- « Mais Sébastian, la cuisine c'est de l'art et l'art, c'est une explosion ! » cria le chef cuisinier de la maison.

Sébastian attrapa la viande grillée, coupa les bords, et enroula les morceaux sauvés dans des feuilles de choux.

- « Voilà, le déjeuné sera des roulades de choux farcies à la vapeur »

Sébastian commença alors le même discourt qu'il avait soumis à la bonne.

- « Bardroy, le maître désire du silence, fait donc attention si tu ne veux pas être viré » prévient celui-ci.

Quand il se dirigea vers le téléphone du salon, des pleurs s'échappèrent du jardin. Sébastian accourut et trouva le jardinier effondré devant sa bêtise.

- « Cette fois, c'est toi...» se plaignit le brun.

- « Ouinnn, Sébastian ! » pleurnicha le jardinier.

- « Si tu pleures, je ne comprend rien. Que se passe-t-il ? » Sébastian leva les yeux vers le jardin.

- « Finny, nettoie tout ça et essaye de te débrouiller seul. Mais, le maître désire du silence, fait donc attention si tu ne veux pas être viré » prévient-il.

- « Oui Sébastian ! » Et le jeune jardinier prit son râteau et commença à tout remettre en ordre.

Le majordome rentra dans le manoir et put enfin appeler une voiture.

- « Allo, ici la demeure Phantomhive, nous désirons une voiture pour venir chercher monsieur. Oui. Dans 15 minutes vous dîtes ? Très bien. Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure. Bien, au revoir.»

Enfin, au bout de quatre heures, il a pu faire le déjeuné, réparer les erreurs des idiots, pardon, domestiques et appeler une voiture. Quel miracle se dit-il. Il sortit sa montre à gousset de sa poche. Il était déjà midi deux.

- « Oh non, je suis en retard de deux minutes, c'est une catastrophe ! ».

Sur ce, le majordome monta en quatrième vitesse les escaliers pour atteindre le bureau de Ciel. Il frappa et rentra. Que fut sa surprise de voir son maître en train de dormir au lieu de travailler.

- « Ce n'est pas possible. Lui alors... En plus il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis là, qu'il peut être si imprudent !» se lamenta Sébastian.

- « Des domestiques incapables de faire leurs taches, un maître feignant. Le métier de majordome n'est pas de tout repos » pensa le majordome.

- « MONSIEUR, réveillez-vous ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne pas dormir pendant votre travail !» s'exaspéra Sébastian.

- « Hum ? Sébastian ? C'est déjà l'heure ?» demanda le comte.

- « C'est exact et nous sommes déjà en retard. Veillez me suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger » commanda le brun.

- « Oui, oui » déclara l'enfant sans même se dépêcher.

Arrivé à la salle, la table était dressée. Le plat préparé de justesse embaumait la pièce. Ciel s'assit donc et commença à manger.

- « Aujourd'hui, roulades de viandes et de choux à la vapeur ainsi qu'un gâteau à la chantilly et aux fruits » présenta le majordome toujours en regardant sa montre à gousset.

Par chance la voiture arriva avec trente minutes de retard, laissant le temps au comte de manger et au majordome de préparer la valise de son maître.

Le serviteur proposa à son maître sa main pour monter dans la calèche.

- « Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine »

- « Dépêchons-nous, je veux que cette affaire se finisse le plus vite possible » argumenta Ciel.

« Bien monsieur »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour londres.

* * *

**Review ? ^^**

**Remerciement :**

Kusa-san : Merci encore pour tes... tes yeux d'aigle ! J'ai corrigé toutes les fautes d'orthographe ! Tada ! ^^ J'espère que celui-là, n'en a pas ! ^^

Louna-chan : Merci ma belle ! C'est gentille de t'être donner la peine de reviewer! Ça me fait chaud au coeur ! TT_TT La petite marche sur les pas de la grande ! Pas de critiques ? Oh my god, merci ! XD

Oui, tu vois, Ciel est un « enfant » ! Il est cochon, euh, non, il est ronchon ! XD Je le plein Sébby ! Je n'aimerai pas l'avoir comme maître moi !

Bon ben, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus ! N'hésite pas à reviewer ! ^^ Bisouilles ! X3

Neko-chan : Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Ou ça ? Où est-ce que j'ai mis du suspens ? Nah, je te fais marcher ! J'espère que le suspens durera pour votre plus grand malheur ! Nyahaha ! XD J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus !

Twilight-and-Blackbutler : Merci Angie-chan ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te connectes pas, je te reconnais quand même ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus autant que le prologue !

Miss Rocket : Eh oui tu vois ! Petite enfant suit les pas de ses grands ! XD Merci, c'est gentil ! Certes, avec mon age, c'est dur de se faire remarquer ! *lève la main* Eho ! Je suis là ! ^^ Nan, bon vraiment merci c'est gentil ! Tant de compliments ! Je suis ému X') Tu as tout à fait raison ! Je n'abandonne pas ! Regarde un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant ! *O* Oui, reste là pour m'aider et améliorer mon petit moral de petite fille de 13 ans ! Ma maman ! Nan, c'est ma faute, j'aurai dû lui laisser plus de temps ! ^^ Sinon, vu qu'elle n'a pas trop le temps de me corriger, j'essaie de la faire seule. Faudrait que je trouve une beta moi ! Bisouilles ! ps : Sois patiente, et laisse le temps à Lili de faire son travail ! X3

Ayu-chan : Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! TT_TT Non, non, non, j'ai corrigé les fautes du prologue ! XD Merci encore et je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaise ! Bisou ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Bonjour cher lecteur et chère lectrice !

Comme à mon habitude, je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente de publication ! Entre la fin de l'année scolaire, les vacances, les courses pour les affaires scolaires et mes problèmes personnels, je suis quelque peu débordée. Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

Ps : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe que je n'aurai pas vu.

Résumé :

Après la mission de Jack l'éventreur, Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome, Sébastian Michaelis, doivent encore aider la reine Victoria dans une enquête truffée d'embûches, de magie, de démons, et bien sûr de problèmes. Les Dieux de la Mort seront de l'aventure pour attraper ce tueur sans vergogne. Venez lire une nouvelle histoire inconcevable de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Droit d'auteur : Les personnages sont à moi ! Bon d'accord à Yana-sensei !

Note : Cette histoire se passe bien à Londres au 19ème siècle. Exactement au même niveau que l'anime et le livre. Je précise aussi qu'elle se passe peu après la mission de Jack l'Eventreur.

Bon sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à commenter même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit et les inscrits aussi! C'est notre seul salaire !

Chapitre 2.

...Le Rouge Gorge : une auberge pour des bourgeois modestes. Le petit panneau s'agitait aux mouvements du vent froid de l'hiver. L'homme entra et observa autour de lui. A sa droite, il y avait quelques fauteuils pour patienter ainsi qu'une grande table basse en bois où reposaient des journaux du mois dernier. De l'autre une petite commode imposante semblait être figée au milieu du mur jauni, sûrement à cause du temps car Le Rouge Gorge a été fondé et construit en 1801 par un jeune bourgeois de 21 ans qui voulait accueillir sa famille dans un endroit familial mais toute fois confortable. L'ombre s'avança vers les escaliers et y monta. Quand soudain...

* * *

- « Vous n'êtes pas venu dans votre maison de ville depuis le décès de votre tante, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? » affirma le majordome.

Le jeune noble descendit de la calèche où il avait passé une heure sur des routes les plus ardues de londres.

- « Sans cette lettre, jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée d'y revenir. Mes souvenirs sont encore trop présents » répondit Ciel.

- « C'est exact monsieur, cependant, quitter de temps en temps votre manoir peut être un bon moyen de vous changer les idées. Vos quatre domestiques ne sont pas là. Ceci est un point positif, n'est-ce pas ?» questionna Sébastian.

- « Hum ! » boudait l'enfant de 12 ans.

- « Je vais immédiatement préparer le thé. Veuillez attendre quelques instants » dit le brun avec une pincée de moquerie.

Le fier noble s'assit sur le canapé rouge aux bordures d'or et aux pieds de bois vernis. Sébastian arriva avec un plateau où reposait une petite tellière et une part de gâteau qui semblerait être aux...

- « Aujourd'hui, je vous ai préparé un Earl Grey de chez Jacksons ainsi qu'un gâteau aux figues et aux haricots rouge du japon » commenta le majordome.

- « Heu, juste Sébastian, les haricots, ce n'est pas sensé être salés ? » questionna le maître.

- « Monsieur, contrairement aux haricots salés, les haricotes rouges sont délicieux et très sucrés » répondit-il.

Ciel prit sa fourchette et coupa un petit morceau de la pâtisserie et le mit dans sa bouche.

- « Tu sais Sébastian...» commença l'enfant.

- « Oui monsieur ?» demanda l'homme vêtu de noir, tout en versant le thé orangé dans la tasse.

- « La seule chose qui est bien chez toi, eh bien, ce sont tes pâtisseries. Si tu savais être aussi bon au manoir que quand tu prépares tes gâteaux, tu serais peut-être plus reconnu dans mon estime » continua-t-il.

Sébastian tiqua et fit une courbette avant de poser sa question.

- « Où désireriez vous aller après votre goûter? »

- « Hm, j'aimerai ne pas devoir passer par là, mais c'est inévitable. Personne d'autre que cet individu ne dispose de meilleures informations sur ce genre d'affaire » rétorqua celui-ci.

En peu de temps pour répondre, le maître et le majordome se retrouvèrent devant la vieille bâtisse où était écrit Undertaker. Ils rentrèrent et dans un grincement questionna :

- « Tu es là, Undertaker ? »

- « Hi, hii, je pensais bien que tu ne tarderais pas à venir me voir... Bienvenue, comte !» ricana le propriétaire. Certes son visage semblait jeune mais il avait une tignasse grise et très longue qui lui arrivait en bas du dos ainsi qu'une cicatrice divisant son visage en deux parties.

- « Tu as enfin envie d'entrer dans un cercueil de ma fabrication ? » continua le croque-mort.

Ciel le regarda de haut en bas. Celui-ci portait un grand chapeau dont le bout se balançait dans son dos tel un métronome, ainsi qu'une longue robe aussi noir que son chapeau.

- « Bien sûr que non ! » hurla le noble, vexé.

- « Oh, quel dommage, assieds-toi, je viens justement de cuire des biscuits » répondit l'homme déçu.

- « Tu connais très bien la raison de ma venue, donc arrêtes de tourner autour du pot ! » s'agaça le maître.

- « Donne-moi un fou rire! Seulement dans cette condition, je te dirai tout ce que je sais ! Mais je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses !» ricana le fou.

Ciel tourna la tête vers Sébastian. Celui-ci fit un sourire d'ange.

- « Très bien je vais le faire. Toi, Sébastian, sors. Interdiction absolue de regarder à l'intérieur !» ordonna le petit maître.

- « Bien monsieur » répondit-il en sortant du bâtiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un rire inquiétant sortit de la pompe funèbre.

- « Mais qu'avez-vous donc fait ? Avez-vous imité un caniche affamé ? Ou alors un...» se moqua le majordome.

- « Tu me casses les oreilles ! Tais-toi !» coupa froidement Ciel.

- « Allez, je t'ai donné ta rémunération, maintenant à toi » ordonna le garçonnet au croque-mort qui bavait encore de son rire.

- « Alors, il m'arrive depuis quelque temps d'avoir de très, très jeune client, qui ont à peu près votre âge, cher comte. Dernièrement le nombre de ce genre de clients a augmenté. Tous ayant été mutilés, violés puis tués » raconta Undertaker.

- « Ce qui limite notre périmètre de recherche aux hommes » conclut le noble.

- « Pourras-tu l'arrêter ? Toi ?» gloussa l'homme à la robe.

- « Je jure sur mon blason que je rendrai la sérénité à la Reine. Merci pour ton accueil. Sur ce, au revoir Undertaker » finit Ciel dans un grincement de porte.

- « Pff, quelle dure journée aujourd'hui. Demain nous commencerons nos recherches Sébastian et irons voir notre ami de Scott Yard » se plaignait le borgne.

- « Dès que nous serons rentré, je vous préparerai votre dîner » ajouta l'homme noir.

Arrivé au manoir, Sébastian enleva le manteau du maître et le fit patienter quelques minutes avant de servir le repas.

- « Je vous ai préparé un risotto au lait avec trois sortes de champignons et un pot-au-feu de porc au vin. Comme dessert, il y a une compote de pommes tiède nappée de yaourt » expliqua le majordome.

- « -Bien. Sébastian, je veux que tu cherches les pédophiles qui habitent à Londres et que tu les questionnes sur leur alibi » ordonna Ciel.

- « Oui monsieur »

Le brun se courba en une fine posture et alla coucher son maître dans son lit. Il le borda et souffla les flammes des bougies du chandelier.

- « Hm... .z...z » le jeune enfant s'endormit.

- « Bonne nuit, jeune maître » murmura Sébastian.

Le lendemain matin, ils rentrèrent au manoir pour au moins une bonne semaine de recherche.

* * *

**Review ? ^^**

**Remerciement :**

Ayumuri-chan : Merci ! Oui, on avance, on avance, doucement... Eh eh, et tu ne peux pas imaginer tout ce qui a dans ma tête ! Mouahahaha ! Allez, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Angie-chan : Bien entendu, je te reconnaîtrais toujours ! XD Merci, que c'est gentil TT-TT ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je te préviendrai toujours ! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé celui-là !

Yuuki-miisakii : Oh une nouvelle lectrice, bienvenue ! Oh, désolée alors pour l'attente ! Euh, là tu me prend au dépourvu. Je suis fan de yaoi, ça c'est pas nouveau. Après j'ai déjà beaucoup de projets yaoi dans mes brouillons... Hum... Allez savoir. Ca serait te mentir de dire qu'il n'y aura pas de yaoi mais ce serait te mentir de te dire qu'il y en aura. Donc je laisse le suspens. En espérant que ma réponse vague ne va pas te contraindre à abandonner la lecture de ma fiction ! :) Allez, tu as aimé ce chapitre ?

Miss Rocket Rocks : Super le nom ! XD Non, c'est ma faute, vu la longueur d'attente que vous devez subir pour avoir un nouveau chapitre ! Ah l'orthographe, l'orthographe, notre pire ennemis ! Oh mon résumé ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu faire un petit effort de ce côté-là. J'essaye, j'essaye, de rendre ma fiction, comment dire, plus original, c'est ça. Bon ce n'est que le début et l'action n'est pas encore là mais elle va bientôt arriver (enfin, j'espère !). Pour les guillemets, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas quand il faut que j'enlève ou rajoute, enfin tu vois le topo. Donc si ta proposition tient toujours, est-ce que tu veux être ma béta ? Comme ça je pourrai t'envoyer le chapitre par mail et tu n'auras plus qu'à le corriger, enfin si tu veux toujours ! Oh oui, Bard est toujours aussi barge ! Comme tu peux le voir, il laisse beaucoup de fils à retordre pour Sébastian ! Le pauvre ! Oui. Non mais tout le monde sait que Ciel est un gros feignant et qu'il fait le moins de mouvements possible en prétextant son asthme ! XD Quoi que, Sébby n'est pas toujours sérieux et met quelque fois son maître en danger pour « pimenter » sa vie ! C'est un démon après tout. C'est vrai ? Tu trouves ça pas mal ? Merci, ça me donne encore plus de courage pour la suite ! Nonnnnnn ! Je suis emprisonnée dans le monde effrayant des « grands » ! Kyaaaaaa~ ! Allez ma chéwi, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te faire d'espérer sur mon moi-même ! *soupire* Enfin voilà ! Bonne fin de lecture (de ma réponse XD)!

Merci ! A la prochaine !


End file.
